Klaine happiness
by klainefanatic13
Summary: just random little drabbles that pop up in my head. some chapters will relate with other chapters. please try it out, you never know it could save the world! :D Main ship: Klaine. may contain other ships.
1. Future hell

**Hello people of the universe! I got this idea from this random person on Omegle we started role playing and this is what came out of it. I apologize for all the grammatical errors. **  
**-**

Blaine was standing in central park with his brother cooper. The reason why he was in New York was because copper was not letting Blaine go home without him and Kurt making up and getting back together. Blaine bit his lip and saw Kurt walking hand in hand with Chandler smiling and laughing. He looked down when Kurt spotted him

"Blaine?" Kurt called. He started walking over with Chandler but Chandler looked a little wary.

Blaine looked up at Kurt when he heard his name and bite his lip harder

"Cooper? What are you doing here..." he looked at Blaine then down at his shoes. "B-Blaine."

Blaine sighed softly" i came to visit cooper" he whispered. Cooper laughed "more like mom forces you here"

Kurt smiles. "Well it's good to see you guys." looks over at Chandler. "Umm this is Chandler my...my boyfriend." he glanced at Blaine and they locked eyes in a moment of sadness.

Blaine looks down" Hi Chandler" he whispered softly

Cooper smiled" hello Chandler and Kurt how you been"

"Great! My acting career is not doing so well. However I've gotten into fashion." gestures to chandler. "Chandler is top in the modeling agency."

Blaine smiles a fake smile "That's great" he said looking down

"So what are you doing?"

Blaine sighs "Not much coopers helping me find colleges to apply for" he said softly

That's-" "we kind of need to get going." Chandler interrupted Kurt. Glancing at Blaine he kissed the hand he was holding.

Blaine sighed "well then I guess I see you later and Kurt I mailed the dog a few days ago after I got the ring" he whispered looking down.

"Oh...alright" Kurt hesitated before speaking again. "Listen Blaine...I-I'm sorry...I'll see you later but I'm not saying goodbye." Kurt looks into his eyes.

Blaine nods his head "see you later Kurt and Bye Chandler" he said looking at Kurt "I need to talk to you later Kurt so call me or text me it's important"

Kurt nodded. "Sure Blaine. Bye cooper." and with that Kurt turned and walked away

Blaine looked at cooper" I hate you" he said softly "there no way he's going to be mine again" he whispered sitting on the bench watching Kurt walk away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine sat on the spare bed in cooper apartment.

Kurt walked into his empty dark apartment and couldn't help think what Blaine wants. Without think he got out his phone and texted two words that seemed to take a century to type. "Hi Blaine"

"Hey Kurt" he texted back looking down at his phone

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He bit his lip as he pressed send.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and I miss you" he sent

"Well...I miss you too..."

"I messed up when I broke up with you and I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too Blaine. But I'm with chandler..."

"I know you are and I'm not expecting you to dump him at all I just wanted to say that I was sorry"

"...call me"

Blaine calls Kurt and sighs softly.

Kurt answers on the first ring. "H-hi"

"Hey" he said looking at the bed

"What are you doing?" Kurt said trying his best to breath.

"Sitting in bed looking at the picture of you and me from prom"

Kurt swallowed and took a deep breath. "Listen...you know how much...I mean how bad...I like chandler I really do..."

"I get that Kurt. You're right I shouldn't be coming into your life and thinking anything could go back to the way it was." He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You don't get it I lo-…" there was silence on the other end then a rustling noise. Blaine heard muffled voices. "Hi honey." Kurt said almost too sweetly.

"Were you talking to yourself again?" It sounded like Chandler. "You know how annoying that is!? God it's like you're mental or something." Kurt didn't reply, it was just very silent. "I can't wait till people get sick of us as a couple." There was a slammed door then silence. The ruffling was back and so was his voice, but softer this time.

"Hey Blaine I need to call you later." He whispered out, his voice forced like he was going to cry. "Chandler uh...wants to watch a movie. Bye." He hung up before I could reply.


	2. Trying on clothes

**Hey guys! I have decided to write a couple drabbles on here so yeah. **

**R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

"Okay what about this one?" Kurt asked running out of his closet and posing. He was wearing a black shirt that made his neck, shoulder and forearms visible. I tried not to stare but, damn! He started to panic when I didn't answer. "Oh no, it's terrible isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have gotten black it makes my skin look so pale." He folded his arms over himself like he does when he's self-conscious. "Maybe I can return it tomorrow."

I ran my hand down my face tiredly. "No! Kurt, don't do that you look amazing, as always." He smiled and blushed at the compliment. "There you know my opinion, are we done now?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head with an amused look. "No, we have more outfits to look over." He sighed. "Not like you're any help. All I have to do is put on anything tight and you lose all your ability to say anything that isn't inappropriate."

I started to say a comeback, but I thought about it. "You know you're right!" He looked at me weirdly. "No really, I'm no help to you. I can't give you a right comment. So you should get someone who can."

He thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "What a great idea! Even if I look bad in something you won't tell me you'll just say, 'you look great baby.' What a great idea Blaine. I'll call Mercedes right now." He pulled out his phone dialing the number. "Oh but you can't stay. No, we have a lot of work to do. I'll call you when I'm done." _ No, I don't want that. _He grabbed my hand pulling towards the door.

"Kurt I can stay I won't distract you guys." I argued.

"No, no it's fine Blaine you're free. You don't want to stay here with us being all girly with our clothes." He pushed me out the door. "I just can't afford to look terrible in public." He smiled. "But I love you." He kissed me quickly and closed the door.

I stood there for a moment. _Well that wasn't part of the plan. _"Kurt I changed my mind I want to help you."

Kurt's voice came through the door amusedly. "Too late."


	3. Sorry!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait I'm experiencing writers block. :(  
I'm still trying to get my story from my friend so I'll try to get it up tonight. :D  
It's called Slushie Fiasco. No Slash but there is innuendos and stuff. ;D  
See you like tomorrow. **


End file.
